The following relates generally to image processing, and more specifically to image stabilization.
Image stabilization may refer to a field of image processing for detecting jitter and blurring and using motors in a camera to counteract the detected jitter and blurring. Image stabilization may be configured to compensate for pan, tilt, and/or rotational movements of the imaging device. With still cameras, camera shake is a particular problem at slow shutter speeds or with long focal length (e.g., telephoto or zoom lenses). With video cameras, camera shake causes visible frame-to-frame jitter in the recorded video.
There currently exist a variety of portable computing devices such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, tablet personal computers, and the like, that may include digital imaging sensors for taking photos (and video) as well as components for communicating voice and data packets over wired or wireless networks (e.g., for downloading videos and images). Such devices may benefit from improved image stabilization techniques.